halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fireteam India
Fireteam India was a team of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers which was active between 2531 and 2552. Commanded from the UNSC Everest and Captain James Coleman, Fireteam India became highly distinguished, with all of it's members earning the Legion of Honor following OPERATION: TITANIUM SPEAR. Fireteam India excelled in close-quarters combat and special operations, often being tasked to engage hostile forces in urban environments or behind enemy lines. Overview Formed in 2531 from hand-picked candidates and assigned to the UNSC Sequoya, Fireteam India would operate out of the vessel until they were rotated to the UNSC Ivory Coast in 2534, and from that point forward they would be operate from the same vessel, with minor exceptions, until the end of the war. Following the end of the war, the former members of Fireteam India would be chosen as candidates for the Spartan IV Program. History UNSC Sequoya During it's time assigned to the UNSC Sequoya, Fireteam India would participate in a limited capacity in the Harvest Campaign. With the Human-Covenant war gradually increasing in intensity, the Fireteam would gradually become more combat-active, and they would participate in many minor skirmishes and battles. UNSC Ivory Coast Victoria Assigned to the UNSC Ivory Coast in 2534, Fireteam India first saw combat under the Ivory Coast's banner during the Battle of Victoria, in which they were assigned to the devastating Assault on Prosperity North and were one of the few teams deployed who came out unscathed. During the Battle of Victoria, they proved themselves effective in their role, leading to them gaining the admiration of their Captain, James Coleman. Jericho VII When the UNSC Ivory Coast arrived to assist in the defense of Jericho VII, Fireteam India was among the first elements deployed to the ground. Fireteam India saw significant action on the surface in the afternoon and night of February 11th. During February 12th, they saw limited combat as the Covenant and UNSC had both begun to withdraw forces the previous day, and due to an issue with communications, the UNSC Ivory Coast had not been informed of UNSC plans to abandon the planet. As such, evacuations continued into the early morning of February 13th. By this point, the Covenant had already begun to glass the surface. At 4:30 AM, the last ground teams, including Fireteam India, were pulled back, and the UNSC Ivory Coast withdrew from Jericho VII. OPERATION: TITANIUM SPEAR Following the Second Base Incident, the UNSC Ivory Coast was assigned to a moderately sized strikeforce, lead by Captain James Coleman, with the sole goal of neutralising a CSO-Class Supercarrier that was being constructed over Biko. Entitled OPERATION: TITANIUM SPEAR, Fireteam India played an incredibly important role in the battle, it alongside Spartan Team Coastal boarding the framework of the CSO and planting a HAVOK Nuclear Device in the ship's mostly-complete reactor. Following the battle, all active members of the fireteam was awarded the Legion of Honor. This battle eventually lead to those still in active duty being considered for the Spartan-IV Program in 2552. Black Operations Fireteam India was temporarily handed over to ONI Command in early 2537. ONI, having been impressed with the team's performance during OPERATION: TITANIUM SPEAR had considered them for Black Operations for some months prior to this decision, and were prepared to deploy them into combat as soon as possible. Fireteam India was assigned to a classified operation involving the capture of an SDV-Class Corvette in deep space with the assistance of at-least two Spartan IIs. Fireteam India was eventually re-assigned to the UNSC Ivory Coast prior to the Battle of New Harmony. Category:Fireteams Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Category:ODST